


When Crowley said he was asleep for a century he lied (or how Aziraphale realised angels can get jealous)

by Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm bad at tags, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Modern Era, crowley has secrets, lots of cute husband-ness, only a tiny bit of angst tho, what really happened when he said he was asleep for a century, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David/pseuds/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David
Summary: "It was a slightly damp Tuesday morning when it hit him like a freight train.Love.He was in love."Not long after the apoc-almost and Aziraphale finally notices that he has been in love with Crowley for centuries. Unfortunately, Aziraphale keeps seeing Crowley with a woman he seems very close to.Aziraphale had never really been jealous before but this must be what it feels like, mustn't it?





	When Crowley said he was asleep for a century he lied (or how Aziraphale realised angels can get jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Good Omens fic, it's been floating around my head since I watched the TV show. Completely un-beta'd as I know literally no-one who would want to proofread fanfiction for me. Based on a mix of the book and the TV show because Crowley with a smartphone is my favourite idea.  
> Let me know what you think.

It was a slightly damp Tuesday morning when it hit him like a freight train.  
Love.  
He was in love.

Aziraphale was sat at his desk working on very gently restoring an old book of 'Poems by Emily Dickenson'. She wasn't a very well known poet but Aziraphale was rather fond of her works. Across from his desk, on his old worn sofa sprawled Crowley. Often Aziraphale wondered if sprawling was a choice of Crowley's, or something just programmed into his DNA. Crowley was sprawled, a glass of wine (that had been a third full for the last three hours, no matter how much he drank from it) in one hand and his phone in the other, scrolling lazily with his thumb. Aziraphale didn't quite understand all the new technology created over the last few decades, but Crowley reveled in it. According to Hell, social media had been Crowley's idea in the first place, promoting sloth, pride, envy, anger, pretty much every one of the deadly sins (not that hell was keeping track of Crowley anymore after the bathtub stunt) when in fact it was entirely a human creation. Currently, humans are doing a better job of sending their souls downwards than any demon could. 

It was with this image, Crowley looking so comfortable in Aziraphale's space, that the angel realized he was in love. Who wouldn't be in love with their best friend of six thousand years who had blown up a church to keep him from making a fool of himself and still remembering to save his precious books? This realization caused him to drop his pen with a slight thud. With this noise, Crowley looked up from his phone. 

"Everything alright Angel?" He asked, a slight tilt to his head as Aziraphale looked at him blankly for a couple of minutes. In the silence, Crowley's expression shifted from curious to concerned. Concerned is not often a look that graces the face of a demon so it takes a few minutes to settle into his features. By this time Aziraphale had shaken off his momentary stun and smiled over at his demon. 

"I'm perfectly fine Crowley, the pen just slipped out of my hand" the angel gave as a delayed answer. Crowley looked like he was going to say something else when his phone beeped and drew his attention. Aziraphale was about to turn back to his work so he could think more about his new found feelings when Crowley jumped up out of his seat. 

"Shit shit shit! I'm going to be late, sorry Angel I'll see you later" he yelled whilst pulling on his coat and practically running out of the door. Aziraphale looked at the now swinging door with confusion. Where on earth could he need to be? Hell definitely wasn't calling. 

\---------------------------

It was about a week later that it happened again. Aziraphale asked Crowley out for a walk around St. James's park, where he planned on confessing his love for Crowley (be damned the consequences) when they reached their duck pond. Not two steps before they reached where Aziraphale planned to declare his love Crowley's phone beeped. The demon tapped it open and Aziraphale saw a flash of a name that was most likely Sam or Shane. Definitely an 'S'. Crowley shoved the phone in his pocket and turned to his companion. 

"Sorry, Angel I have to run. We'll catch up later, yeah?" he asks whilst walking backward towards the entrance of the park. Aziraphale was more disappointed than upset and a whole lot curious. His eyes followed Crowley to the entrance where he saw a slight looking young woman smile and wave at the demon as he approached. Dejectedly the angel watched as they hugged and walked off arm in arm. He'd never been jealous before but he wondered if this burning feeling in his chest was just such a thing. He couldn't be angry, he'd never told Crowley how he felt. It wasn't like he was cheating on him, but Aziraphale still felt like he had a claim on the demon and was incredibly jealous of whoever this woman was.

It was like a parasite in his mind. It was all he could think about. That goddamn woman with her arms around his demon. It had been a week since that incident and a week since he had seen Crowley. It wasn't like he was avoiding him, but he was definitely avoiding him. He knew that this woman was someone Crowley wanted to keep a secret  (Aziraphale did feel a little bit rude for prying into his personal business) and Aziraphale just knew if he saw Crowley he wouldn't be able to help himself and he'd mention her.   
It had been a lonely week.   
Again his thoughts swing back to Crowley spending time with this woman. Perhaps it was a little bit pathetic just how much Aziraphale relied on Crowley. He didn't have any other friends. And when alone, and reading the trashy romance novels he hid under his bed, he often wondered who would be interested in a slightly portly, middle-aged looking man who couldn't even use a mobile phone. It didn't do well to dwell on thoughts like that but they popped up more frequently than he'd like. 

He was in the middle of moping around in his shop when the door burst open. Aziraphale looked up, shocked.  
"Have you been avoiding me, Angel?" Crowley asked, tone accusatory. "If it's about me cutting our last meeting short I said I was sorry." the last part was said with a decisively fake pout as he leant up against a bookshelf. Aziraphale blushed as he looked at Crowley. It had only been a week but the angel had missed his demon terribly.  

"I-I was not avoiding you, my dear, I have simply been very busy" Aziraphale answered, avoiding Crowley's piercing gaze. He turned to fuss with some of the books closet to him. "Had a lot of customers this past week that I've had to put off buying things, had a new shipment of books in I've had to sort out -" the angel trailed off as he looked up at Crowley who was watching him as he rambled. 

"You're not a very good liar Angel" Crowley began, a shiver running up Aziraphale's spine as Crowley called him Angel "I knew you were upset about me having to run off. I forgot I had something planned that day or I would have let you know I promise." It was an unusual sound, sincerity coming from a demon but somehow it sounded like Crowley really meant what he said. For a brief moment Aziraphale had forgotten about the young woman of Crowley's but with the mention of other plans his jealously flared and with it his anger. 

"I'm not upset Crowley, I'm angry! You obviously have better things to do than spend time with me! So just go!" the volume of Aziraphale's voice growing with each word, tears building in his eyes, Crowley looking at him with shock. 

"Angel-" the demon began but Aziraphale cut him off.

"Don't you dare! Don't 'Angel' me. Get out! I don't want you here!" the angel flung out his arm in the direction of the door and turned away so Crowley couldn't see the tears falling down his face. For a moment he didn't hear any movement. Then he heard Crowley take a step towards him, pause and then walk away towards the door, the door closing gently behind him. 

With a thought Aziraphale flipped the sign to closed and sank down to the floor, tears now freely streaming down his face. What had he done? He'd just lost his only friend and the person he loved. All because he was jealous. He stayed there on the floor until the sun sank and began to rise again. When he saw the light of a new day he stood up, wiped his face and opened the shop. His personal world may have just collapsed, but the rest of the world continues to move. 

\-----------------------------

A few hours after he opened the shop the door rang, indicating a customer had walked in. Aziraphale put on his best happy customer service face and walked into the main area of the shop to greet them. His facade dropped when he recognized the woman who walked in. There was no way he could forget the woman who caused a rift between him and his best friend. He reminded himself that he was an angel and it wasn't this woman's fault. She didn't know. 

"May I help you?" Aziraphale asked politely, smiling as the woman turned around. She was very pretty, with quite a sharp-angled face, shoulder-length fiery red hair, and soft brown eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind Aziraphale registered how much this woman looked like Crowley himself. It would make sense for a demon to fall in love with a version of himself.      
  
"Yes thank you" she began, with a smile, "I'm looking for a poet. She's rather obscure, unfortunately. Emily Dickenson, she's called."   
Aziraphale thought back to the book of poems that he had just finished restoring the day before. He was very tempted to pretend he'd never heard of her, but perhaps the best way to start building bridges with Crowley was to help this woman.   
  
"You are in luck. I've just finished restoring a book of her work yesterday. It won't be cheap unfortunately but the book itself is beautiful." Aziraphale felt like his polite tone was forced but the woman didn't seem to notice. 

"That's amazing, I love her work. I have my favorite poem memorized"  she said as she followed Aziraphale into the back.   
  
"While I'm looking for it perhaps you can recite it for me?" the angel asked, thinking of ways to avoid too much conversation. The woman blushed slightly. 

"“Hope” is the thing with feathers -  
That perches in the soul -  
And sings the tune without the words -  
And never stops - at all -

 

 

 

 

And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -

And sore must be the storm -

That could abash the little Bird

That kept so many warm -

 

I’ve heard it in the chillest land -

And on the strangest Sea -

Yet - never - in Extremity,

It asked a crumb - of me." the woman finished the poem quietly, whilst Aziraphale turned around with the book. 

"That is a beautiful poem, and one of my favourites too" Aziraphale responded, whilst passing the book over to her. 

 

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked at the book "how much?" she looked up at Aziraphale expectantly. He thought for a moment. 

"£200 seems about right" he responded, expecting a look of shock at the price, as he got one from many of his previous customers. 

 

"That's wonderful!" the woman responded and pulled out her purse, depositing ten £20 notes in Aziraphale's hand before he even had time to think. "Thank you ever so much. I know where to come for obscure poetry books now," she said with a laugh, putting her new purchase in her bag. She held out her hand to shake "I'm Sam by the way." Aziraphale shook her hand gently.   
"Aziraphale" he responded.   
"Sounds like something from the Bible," she commented, then she turned and walked out of the shop without giving him a chance to respond. 

\--------------------------

Not ten minutes after the woman left his shop Crowley came bursting in.   
"You're selling your books now Angel? What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Dying? What the heavens?" Crowley practically yelled, terrifying the single customer who had only just walked in and who proceeded to walk straight back out. Aziraphale looked up in shock, which quickly morphed into anger. 

"You sent her in to spy on me!" he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Crowley's chest. 

"So what if I did? I was worried about you." Crowley's face (perhaps becoming more accustomed to concern) morphed into a look of concern very quickly and smoothly. "You stopped talking to me," he said, much quieter. 

"Well," Aziraphale began, ignoring the guilty feeling in his chest for making Crowley concerned "you have someone else to talk to now don't you." 

Crowley's eyes flashed up to Aziraphale's face. "Is that what this is all about? You think I have a new best friend?" 

Aziraphale pouted. "I had assumed it was something more than that, what with the hugging and the smiling" 

What Aziraphale wasn't expecting was for Crowley to grin. 

"Were you jealous Angel?" his voice deepened and he started to walk towards a sputtering Aziraphale. 

"I was not! I simply- I wasn't- I just didn't-" Aziraphale silenced as he backed into a bookcase and Crowley came so close their noses were almost touching. 

"Did you really think I could love anyone else more than I love you?" Crowley whispered to his angel and Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat. 

"You-you love me?" the angel squeaked, voice high and breathy. 

Crowley took off his glasses and looked his angel in the eye before he connected their lips gently. 

"Of course I do" he whispered against Aziraphale's lips when they broke apart. 

"But-but that woman! And the hugging!" the angel protested, despite not letting go of the grip he had on Crowley' jacket. 

"I think I owe you an explanation," said Crowley softly, moving away from Aziraphale. The angel made a noise of protest. "I promise we'll get back to this later" Crowley responded peeling his angels hands from his jacket. Crowley pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off a quick text before moving himself and the angel to the sofa at the back of the shop. The door chimed and the woman from earlier, Sam, joined them. She looked between the two for a moment. 

"Everything alright, Dad?" she directed at Crowley and he nodded. 

Aziraphale shut down. 

Noticing that the angel had gone very still Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and gave her dad a shocked look in place of an apology. Crowley just scowled back at his daughter for beating him to the punch. 

"Angel. Come on Angel come back to me" Crowley softly coaxed Aziraphale back to the land of the living. Sam sat in a chair across from them and gave her dad a fond look. 

"Dad!?" Aziraphale shouted incredulously. Looking between Crowley and Sam like he was watching a tennis match. Crowley sighed.   
  
"Let me explain" Crowley began, and when he got an expectant look from Aziraphale he continued. "You know how I told you that I slept through most of the 19th Century?" Aziraphale nodded in response. "That wasn't exactly true" Crowley continued "You see I was in town for a little bit of temptation, you know how it was. When this woman on the street was trying to tempt me to come in and, well you know, pay her to do what I wanted to her. I couldn't turn down that, you know, as a demon. I didn't even imagine that I could get someone pregnant! Seven months later she saw me in the street and pulled me over saying that she was having my child. And she knew it was my child because she was seeing things. Visions of me caused by the baby." Crowley took a deep breath and looked at Aziraphale who's face was carefully blank. Crowley continued "not a couple of weeks later she gave birth to Sam. Sam's mother didn't make it through the birth. I was left with a child to raise by myself. It was the moment I knew that I could love because as soon as I saw her I knew I would do anything to keep her safe. I left London and raised her in a small village, waiting until she was old enough to look after herself. But then when she got to 25 she stopped aging and I knew she would be immortal, like us. I stayed with her for another 50 years, performing small temptations and teaching her to control her abilities until she told me to go back to London. To you. She left to travel the world and I told you I had slept for the better part of a century. I told her to stay away until after the apocalypse, whatever the outcome because heaven could never find out about her. I couldn't let them hurt her. Once it was over she came back and we were re-connecting before I introduced you two." Crowley nervously reached out to take Aziraphale's hand "You two are the most important things in the world to me and I wanted you to get to know each other before I started coming on to you." Crowley let that admission hang in the air for a moment before Sam broke the silence. 

"Wait. You thought we were dating?!" she gestured between herself and her father "Ew! No!" she exclaimed, fake gagging. Aziraphale looked up, caught her eye and then burst into pearls of laughter, triggering Sam to start too, leaving a bemused Crowley to look between the two of them. 

"My sincerest apologies my dear, for ever believing you and Crowley were courting. I do believe I let jealousy get the best of me." Aziraphale spoke once his laughter had subsided. He pulled his and Crowley joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of his demons hand. "And I am very sorry for yelling at you yesterday."   
Crowley's face softened "It's alright Angel, it's my fault for not telling you sooner. I knew I could trust you, but the fear of heaven finding out about her. I couldn't" Aziraphale gave Crowley a sympathetic look. "I understand" he replied and pressed a kiss to the side of Crowley's head. 

"I'd better be head bridesmaid at your wedding" Sam said suddenly. 

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other and started laughing.

"Of course my dear" Aziraphale responded. 

 

Jealously was a terrible green eyed moster, but it had all turned out okay in the end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I enjoyed this but do we get to know Sam well enough? Let me know.


End file.
